Soma : the story (my version)
by evamartin26hotmail.fr
Summary: This is the 1st chapter and also my first story, so please if there's any mistakes (because i'm french) tell me and i will correct it :). Also, Frictional Games is the only owner. To Frictional Games : Thanks so much for reading my story ! Soma will always be one of my favorite game because i love the story behind it, the atmosphere, everything ... So thank you once again :')


This is the chapter 1 of the fan made story i created about Soma, one of my favorite game.

Please note that i don't own some characters, dialogues, places etc... Soma belongs to Frictional Games only.

Also, i'm french and this story can have some mistakes. If you noticed one please tell me, i will correct this :).

To Frictional Games :

Thanks so much for reading my story, i hope it's not too mess up XD !

Chap 1: The Revolution

《You didn't see Catherine ?

\- Why ?

-The B2 Sector is damaged, we need all the staff.

-No, i didn't saw her. Where is Ian ?

\- He's going to Theta find a generator, something like that.

-Ok. But we need someone to hold the beam.

-Why not asking to the robots ? For example, the B15X model, it's-

-No. Not to those stupids tins. One of them has hurt Amy. But fortunately it isn't serious. I would have disassembled it myself ...

-Come on, there's no need to add more Adam. It's okay, i'm doing it.

-... Ok. One, two, three ! Lift the beam !》

The beam lifted, Rashid is doing the last modifications with the Omnitool.

《B2 sector securised. At least, for a moment.

-Catherine ! Catherine ! Where is she ?

\- You know her ... Herself and her future on the ARK...

-Yeah. So, let's continue securised everything.

-Ok. Let's not waste our time.

-Alright Golasky.》

At Theta, north-east sector of the Atlantic ocean.

《Your name please ?

Ian. Ian Pedersen. I am here for a type A genetator.

-And what sector do you come from ?

Delta, center of the ocean.

-Ian Pedersen from the Delta sector. You can come in.

-Thanks》

The two central doors opened. Ian gets in and met an old man. He looks like a scientist.

-Hi, professor Hank. Can you help me ? I'm trying to find a type A generator.

-Oh well, my dear Ian, he says while showing Ian the map. The offices are next to the lab where's your generator. To not waste your time by making a big detour, i recommend you to take the stairs. It's on your right.

-Thanks a lot professor !

\- It was a big pleasure to show the way.》

Ian went to the lab, but it was securised.

《For once, my Omnitool will be useful.》

He inserted the Omnitool in the case and opened the door. He entered in the lab and noticed something behind a computer, a black and gooey thing that flowed.

《WAU. This thing can't stop growing on Pathos II.》

He took the generator and went back to Delta. Meanwhile at Delta, Julia and Jacob finished the repairs. The B2 sector is waking up, resumes it activities of before.

《Maps are working again, the system is in place. Everything is working.

\- We did a great job Julia.

-Yep. How's Amy doing ?

-A little more better. she can resume her work tomorrow.

-Good. At the moment, everything goes wrong, there's more repairs than usually.

-Because usually there's some ?

-Don't play the idiot. So, how's the team of the second floor doing ?

-I don't know. The chief isn't doing reports of teams ?

\- Of course he does, but like i said, he has a lot of work. He don't have time now.

-Yeah and if you don't want me to wrote what you two are doing right now, go back to work !

-Oh commander ! How are you ? said Jacob.

-Stop making the innocent guy and go back to work.

\- Yes sir !》said Julia and Jacob.

At the second floor, in the robots' room, a group have to switch off the robot that huted Amy.

《So, you two right and the others left.

-But wait, you don't understand. I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear.

-Sure ! We can't trust you .

-You're not going to kill me, we are friends, right ?

-You're saying nonsense !

-It's me, Chin. Ouch ! Be careful ! you're hurting me.

-Robots that can have emotions ? Pfff ... Switch it off.

-NNNNOOOOoooooo..., says the robot.

-We just have to throw it now.》

The other machines took the speech, when they saw what the humans did.

《Wait a minute ! You're not going to do that.

-Oh great ! Now the others are coming.

-It's says in the protocol, article CII, line 40 : forbidden to kill a teammate.

-It wasn't a teammate. It's just a empty metal carcass !

-No ! We are your friends! We get scanned !

-So what ? Back off or i switch you all !》

Some robots recoiled but the one that talked grabbed a agent to the neck. The other agents took out their electric guns : When it shoots, it throws an electric shock.

《let him go if you want to stay "alive"!

-No and YOU should stay back if you want him alive too !

\- Let him go ! Now !》

An agent taked is phone and called the bottom floor .

《To all units, a robot is rebelling !

-What's going on up there ? Switch it off !

-Impossible. We can touch Baxter. It can't have Aaaaahhh ...!

-H-Hello ? Hello ? Ah shit ! Everyone to the second floor !

-Alright sir !》said the whole team.

They arrived upstairs, their guns in their hands.

《So, this is the rebelling robot ?》

Carl threw a electric shock. The robot let Baxter go immediatly. And then, he fell on the floor.

《Two men died for a robot. It's sad.

-Yeah, i know Andrea. But it's life.

-Life ? Two men died today because of one of your fucking robots ! I remind you that you created them !

-Listen Andrea, i'm ... i'm sorry but ...

-There's no sorry !》

The young woman gave a kick in the metal creature and ran to her room.

《She's not wrong Willy. You create them, you control them.》

They went back to work and taked the two men's body, leaving Willy alone. They were right. They had to keep an eye on them. At the infirmary, the two bodies were lying down.

《Can you please give me their black boxes ?

\- But they're in their head !

\- Are you stupid ? Take the device behind me and put it in their head.

-oh hum ... okay ...》

He taked the device, put it in their head. The device looked like a helmet.

《Oh ... interesting. They're or rather they were in good health. It's rare to be in good health here.

\- Really ?

-I'm kidding. With the technology that we've got, it will hurt me if they weren't in good health.

\- You scared me for a second.

-Yeah ... We should stop kidding and remove their black boxes.》

In the robots' room, the agents have to secure the room.

《Carl, it's working better than expected, they're having a really bad time getting the doors open.

-Well, perma-seal as many as you can. Rather not take and chances.

-Roger. Did you cut off the factory floor ?

-All done. Should keep most of them out. I'm on my way to lock off the comm center.

\- Just make sure to leave a way out of here.

-Trust me, i'll get you to Theta safe and sound. We just need to make sure we leave enough power running so we don't have to return.

-I hear that. See you back at camp.》

In one time, the central door explode. The explosition is so powerful that it eject the employees at the other side of the room. After that, a long silence settles. Some of them get hurt by some debris of the explosion but everybody is ok. And then, metal and mechanism sounds can be heard from the robots' room. Suddenly, giant shadows make their appearance at the enter of the door. When they were moving forward, they were making an horrible sound. The faces of the employees were horrified when they saw this frightful show : Every robots were walking without caring of what were around them. Usually, only the robots of maintenance can walk like the angry robot. Then, employees noticed that there were black tentacles and blue lights on the robots' carcass.

《Oh no, they get infected by WAU !, exclaims one of the agents.

\- If it continues like that, the WAU is going to take over Pathos II !

-And control everything !

-Let's get out of here !》

They all get away after that. The horde of robots didn't cares about them.

《Upsilon ? Upsilon, please respond !

-What the ... What's the problem ? Delta, right ? Why are you calling us ?

\- The robots, the WAU, they-they ...

\- Hey, calm down. What's going on Delta ? Tell us !

-The WAU take over our robots ! Impossible to resist. Please, send us a rescue team ! And quick !

\- Hey, wait ! Delta ? Delta ?! Ah shit ! Delta ! We lost the signal. Ok, send a rescue team to Delta. And hurry up !》

Upsilon sent a team for Delta. At Omicron, everything does not go as planned.

《Did you hear that ? Ross is infected too. They put him in quarantine at ... Lambda i think.

\- It wasn't Theta ?

-Hum well ... hum ... I don't know ... I don't remember ... And we don't care where they put him in quarantine ... By the way ...

-Yeah i know. Omicron is gonna be in quarantine too. The WAU is infecting everything. But fortunately, it doesn't reach the generator .

-Yeah but with the speed that the WAU takes to evolves, i don't think it's gonna resist for a long time.》

Suddenly, a man interpose himself in the conversation.

《Hey, you two ! You didn't understand ? Get out, Omicron is in quarantine. Hurry up !

-Excuse me but we are the maintenance agents of Theta, so we have to stay to inspect the premises.

-Oh, hum ... ex-excuse me.》

The man left, ashamed. The two agents went to the infirmary but it was locked.

《Shit. It's locked. We need to go to the security room.

\- We should hurry up because they're going to close Theta.

\- They will not as long as we don't get out.

-I hope ...》

They arrived to the security room. When they found the computer, they opened all the doors locked. After this, they went back to the infirmary.

《Beurk ! That's fucking disgusting ! Look at the operating table.

-What the ... Ouf ! I think i'm going to vomit !

-Yep ! Oh god, the computer looks really infected ...

-So the data are lost, isn't it ?

-Unfortunately, you're right.

-So, what do we do ?

\- Get out !》

A strange man was at the door.

《T-Terry ? Is that you ? But you're ... you're blind !? Your eyes are ...

-Yeah i ... Cough cough ! Sorry i ...》

One of the two agent noticed something strange on Terry.

《Back off Terry ! Now !

-Yeah, he said. I get infected and since that, i feel more strong.

\- Stay the fuck back ! Don't you dare approach us !

-Ok, ok ! I let you two go but hurry up ...

-You know what, said the woman, we don't need to look into the other rooms, let's go !》

The two agents head to the elevator.

《it's useless to lose me !, scream Terry. I will find you two and trust me, it will not be a party of pleasure !

-Fucking idiot ! Theta is in quarantine now. You're gonna stay here alone !》

The two characters are now in the elevator but Terry grabbed the young man's arm. The young woman was so scared that she screamed.

《Ah, shit ! Let me go, you fucker ! Get away !

-You're not going to leave without me !》

The young man kicked Terry but the blind man ripped his arm just before the door closed.

Aaaaahhhhh ! The son of a bitch, he ripped my arm !》

Terry turned around after hit the door of the elevator. The blood flowed on the floor. Terry exclaimed while laughing :

《Ah ah ah ! The WAU is powerful and will reduce Pathos II to chaos and destruction ! You will all taste Hell ! All ! Ah ah !》ictional Games :

Chap 1: The Revolution

《You didn't see Catherine ?

\- Why ?

-The B2 Sector is damaged, we need all the staff.

-No, i didn't saw her. Where is Ian ?

\- He's going to Theta find a generator, something like that.

-Ok. But we need someone to hold the beam.

-Why not asking to the robots ? For example, the B15X model, it's-

-No. Not to those stupids tins. One of them has hurt Amy. But fortunately it isn't serious. I would have disassembled it myself ...

-Come on, there's no need to add more Adam. It's okay, i'm doing it.

-... Ok. One, two, three ! Lift the beam !》

The beam lifted, Rashid is doing the last modifications with the Omnitool.

《B2 sector securised. At least, for a moment.

-Catherine ! Catherine ! Where is she ?

\- You know her ... Herself and her future on the ARK...

-Yeah. So, let's continue securised everything.

-Ok. Let's not waste our time.

-Alright Golasky.》

At Theta, north-east sector of the Atlantic ocean.

《Your name please ?

Ian. Ian Pedersen. I am here for a type A genetator.

-And what sector do you come from ?

Delta, center of the ocean.

-Ian Pedersen from the Delta sector. You can come in.

-Thanks》

The two central doors opened. Ian gets in and met an old man. He looks like a scientist.

-Hi, professor Hank. Can you help me ? I'm trying to find a type A generator.

-Oh well, my dear Ian, he says while showing Ian the map. The offices are next to the lab where's your generator. To not waste your time by making a big detour, i recommend you to take the stairs. It's on your right.

-Thanks a lot professor !

\- It was a big pleasure to show the way.》

Ian went to the lab, but it was securised.

《For once, my Omnitool will be useful.》

He inserted the Omnitool in the case and opened the door. He entered in the lab and noticed something behind a computer, a black and gooey thing that flowed.

《WAU. This thing can't stop growing on Pathos II.》

He took the generator and went back to Delta. Meanwhile at Delta, Julia and Jacob finished the repairs. The B2 sector is waking up, resumes it activities of before.

《Maps are working again, the system is in place. Everything is working.

\- We did a great job Julia.

-Yep. How's Amy doing ?

-A little more better. she can resume her work tomorrow.

-Good. At the moment, everything goes wrong, there's more repairs than usually.

-Because usually there's some ?

-Don't play the idiot. So, how's the team of the second floor doing ?

-I don't know. The chief isn't doing reports of teams ?

\- Of course he does, but like i said, he has a lot of work. He don't have time now.

-Yeah and if you don't want me to wrote what you two are doing right now, go back to work !

-Oh commander ! How are you ? said Jacob.

-Stop making the innocent guy and go back to work.

\- Tes sir !》said Julia and Jacob.

At the second floor, in the robots' room, a group have to switch off the robot that huted Amy.

《So, you two right and the others left.

-But wait, you don't understand. I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear.

-Sure ! We can't trust you .

-You're not going to kill me, we are friends, right ?

-You're saying nonsense !

-It's me, Chin. Ouch ! Be careful ! you're hurting me.

-Robots that can have emotions ? Pfff ... Switch it off.

-NNNNOOOOoooooo..., says the robot.

-We just have to throw it now.》

The other machines took the speech, when they saw what the humans did.

《Wait a minute ! You're not going to do that.

-Oh great ! Now the others are coming.

-It's says in the protocol, article CII, line 40 : forbidden to kill a teammate.

-It wasn't a teammate. It's just a empty metal carcass !

-No ! We are your friends! We get scanned !

-So what ? Back off or i switch you all !》

Some robots recoiled but the one that talked take a agent to the neck. The other agents took out their electric guns : When it shoots, it throws an electric shock.

《let him go if you want to stay "alive"!

-No and YOU should stay back if you want him alive too !

\- Let him go ! Now !》

An agent taked is phone and called the bottom floor .

《To all units, a robot is rebelling !

-What's going on up there ? Switch it off !

-Impossible. We can touch Baxter. It can't have Aaaaahhh ...!

-H-Hello ? Hello ? Ah shit ! Everyone to the second floor !

-Alright sir !》said the whole team.

They arrived upstairs, their guns in their hands.

《So, this is the rebelling robot ?》

Carl threw a electric shock. The robot let Baxter go immediatly. And then, he fell on the floor.

《Two men died for a robot. It's sad.

-Yeah, i know Andrea. But it's life.

-Life ? Two men died today because of one of your fucking robots ! I remind you that you created them !

-Listen Andrea, i'm ... i'm sorry but ...

-There's no sorry !》

The young woman gave a kick in the metal creature and ran to her room.

《She's not wrong Willy. You create them, you control them.》

They went back to work and taked the two men's body, leaving Willy alone. They were right. They had to keep an eye on them. At the infirmary, the two bodies were lying down.

《Can you please give me their black boxes ?

\- But they're in their head !

\- Are you stupid ? Take the device behind me and put it in their head.

-oh hum ... okay ...》

He taked the device, put it in their head. The device looked like a helmet.

《Oh ... interesting. They're or rather they were in good health. It's rare to be in good health here.

\- Really ?

-I'm kidding. With the technology that we've got, it will hurt me if they weren't in good health.

\- You scared me for a second.

-Yeah ... We should stop kidding and remove their black boxes.》

In the robots' room, the agents have to secure the room.

《Carl, it's working better than expected, they're having a really bad time getting the doors open.

-Well, perma-seal as many as you can. Rather not take and chances.

-Roger. Did you cut off the factory floor ?

-All done. Should keep most of them out. I'm on my way to lock off the comm center.

\- Just make sure to leave a way out of here.

-Trust me, i'll get you to Theta safe and sound. We just need to make sure we leave enough power running so we don't have to return.

-I hear that. See you back at camp.》

In one time, the central door explode. The explosition is so powerful that it eject the employees at the other side of the room. After that, a long silence settles. Some of them get hurt by some debris of the explosion but everybody is ok. And then, metal and mechanism sounds can be heard from the robots' room. Suddenly, giant shadows make their appearance at the enter of the door. When they were moving forward, they were making an horrible sound. The faces of the employees were horrified when they saw this frightful show : Every robots were walking without caring of what were around them. Usually, only the robots of maintenance can walk like the angry robot. Then, employees noticed that there were black tentacles and blue lights on the robots' carcass.

《Oh no, they get infected by WAU !, exclaims one of the agents.

\- If it continues like that, the WAU is going to take over Pathos II !

-And control everything !

-Let's get out of here !》

They all get away after that. The horde of robots didn't cares about them.

《Upsilon ? Upsilon, please respond !

-What the ... What's the problem ? Delta, right ? Why are you calling us ?

\- The robots, the WAU, they-they ...

\- Hey, calm down. What's going on Delta ? Tell us !

-The WAU take over our robots ! Impossible to resist. Please, send us a rescue team ! And quick !

\- Hey, wait ! Delta ? Delta ?! Ah shit ! Delta ! We lost the signal. Ok, send a rescue team to Delta. And hurry up !》

Upsilon sent a team for Delta. At Omicron, everything does not go as planned.

《Did you hear that ? Ross is infected too. They put him in quarantine at ... Lambda i think.

\- It wasn't Theta ?

-Hum well ... hum ... I don't know ... I don't remember ... And we don't care where they put him in quarantine ... By the way ...

-Yeah i know. Omicron is gonna be in quarantine too. The WAU is infecting everything. But fortunately, it doesn't reach the generator .

-Yeah but with the speed that the WAU takes to evolves, i don't think it's gonna resist for a long time.》

Suddenly, a man interpose himself in the conversation.

《Hey, you two ! You didn't understand ? Get out, Omicron is in quarantine. Hurry up !

-Excuse me but we are the maintenance agents of Theta, so we have to stay to inspect the premises.

-Oh, hum ... ex-excuse me.》

The man left, ashamed. The two agents went to the infirmary but it was locked.

《Shit. It's locked. We need to go to the security room.

\- We should hurry up because they're going to close Theta.

\- They will not as long as we don't get out.

-I hope ...》

They arrived to the security room. When they found the computer, they opened all the doors locked. After this, they went back to the infirmary.

《Beurk ! That's fucking disgusting ! Look at the operating table.

-What the ... Ouf ! I think i'm going to vomit !

-Yep ! Oh god, the computer looks really infected ...

-So the data are lost, isn't it ?

-Unfortunately, you're right.

-So, what do we do ?

\- Get out !》

A strange man was at the door.

《T-Terry ? Is that you ? But you're ... you're blind !? Your eyes are ...

-Yeah i ... Cough cough ! Sorry i ...》

One of the two agent noticed something strange on Terry.

《Back off Terry ! Now !

-Yeah, he said. I get infected and since that, i feel more strong.

\- Stay the fuck back ! Don't you dare approach us !

-Ok, ok ! I let you two go but hurry up ...

-You know what, said the woman, we don't need to look into the other rooms, let's go !》

The two agents head to the elevator.

《it's useless to lose me !, scream Terry. I will find you two and trust me, it will not be a party of pleasure !

-Fucking idiot ! Theta is in quarantine now. You're gonna stay here alone !》

The two characters are now in the elevator but Terry grabbed the young man's arm. The young woman was so scared that she screamed.

《Ah, shit ! Let me go, you fucker ! Get away !

-You're not going to leave without me !》

The young man kicked Terry but the blind man ripped his arm just before the door closed.

Aaaaahhhhh ! The son of a bitch, he ripped my arm !》

Terry turned around after hit the door of the elevator. The blood flowed on the floor. Terry exclaimed while laughing :

《Ah ah ah ! The WAU is powerful and will reduce Pathos II to chaos and destruction ! You will all taste Hell ! All ! Ah ah !》

Hope you enjoy the first chapter :) !


End file.
